Kyuubi's Reason
by Yayu-Chan
Summary: Wai! Naruto finally has the chance to get rid of the Kyuubi. But will the sneaky Fox go without a fight? I didn't think so.


Wai! My first fanfiction posted! thumbs up

So I would love it if you read it…so read…Go on! Shoo! 3

**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Naruto or any of the characters… -takes a Sasuke and Naruto doll and mashes their faces together- Must make little SasuNaru babies! cant

**WARNING: I did this entirely on crack…I like crack stories! 3**

* * *

"speech" 

Naruto's thoughts  
**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**

**Kyuubi's speech or w/e**

* * *

"Wait…WHAT?!" 

"I don't repeat myself, but for your sake I will once more. I made a new kind of technique that will help forcibly get rid of the Kyuubi. But I warn you I don't know much about the side affects or how long it going to take to get it out permanently. Do you understand, Naruto?"

…

"Naruto??" enquired the confused Hokage, "Hello, are you with me?"

Little did Tsunade know, Naruto was off in his own little La-La Land. Kukuku…

_Eh! I cant believe it! I can get rid of the damn fox and get the villagers respect back!_ _Yosh! I have to accept no matter what! _Naruto unconsciously ran his hairs through his sunflower kissed hair; a habit he acquired from a certain black haired raven when he was excited.

"Yes I understand!! Can I have it now I mean I would really really like to have it as soon as poss—

------

**Hey Brat! Don't you dare think about getting rid of me!** yelled the Fox, obviously angry by the way Naruto is argreeing.

_EH. Why? And what can you do about it??_

**I have many reasons why I should stay, but why must I tell you now? Tell the old hag to ask for your opinion later. I need to talk to you.**

_Fine. Fine._

_------_

"Oi! Tsunade-baa-chan! Can I take a message? Ah haha…I kinda have something important to tal- I mean to do."

"…Okay. But give me your answer by tomorrow. This technique can only be used once."

_What do you want, Fox? I'm already certain that I want to get rid of you._

**-Sigh- First get me out of you head. I hate thinking to hard.**

Poof! A couple of hand signs later a Naruto clone appeared by his side. Suprisingly enough, Naruto figured out a way to communicate with the Kyuubi. That clone was the Kyuubi in human form. (1)

To a normal spectators view, it appeared to be a regular clone but if one would look closer, they would notice some remarkable changes. The whisker scars were 2 times as thick and the teeth were sharper than most; giving him a feral look. But the most remarkable things were the eyes. The eyes had changed from a playful blue that rivaled even the sky, to a deep red as dark as blood.

**Thank you, Kit. Now what was that about the whole technique thing?**

"Tsunade told me she has a way of getting rid of you! Haha."

**But without me you can't do anything. I made you what you are. Without me, you are nothing.**

"But, with you gone I can have a chance at the villagers liking me! No one would hate me and my life would be simpler. Hmph."

_**Hmm…The brat is smarter than I took him for. I need to think of something to discourage him.**_

**Kukuku… -insert evil grin-**

**Without me you won't become stronger. You will stay weak and helpless; always asking for help from friends.**

"So. I can always ask Sasuke for help in training!"

_**Hmm…**_

**Sasuke, eh? Isn't he that one Uchiha survivor; you boyfriend?** (2)

With that comment, Naruto sported a very cute uke-ish blush; pink grazing his face corner to corner. Even though Naruto and Sasuke were…close, he didn't expect anyone to notice. This was, until the Kyuubi just pointed it out.

"EHH!! No! He'n not my boyfriend! He's, uhmm, my…my…"

**Your what? Lover? Soulmate?? Kukuku…Your bang buddy?** (A/n: xD I can imagine the Kyuubi saying that with an evil smirk)

"NOO!! He's not like that!! We only friends! –Flails around the courtyard-"

Yes, the Kyuubi had much fun playing with the poor container's mind. It was pure enjoyment for him as he watched the hyperactive young boy run around the yards, having a very bright red blush covering his face. He went from calm and collected to flushing and frantic (3). He was such fun. _**Should I tease him a bit more? Hmm…I know exactly what to tell him to make me stay.**_

**Hey Naruto. I have a new reason why I should stay.**

-Whispers something in Naruto's ear-

"EHHHH?!?!"

Back at the Hokage tower, Tsunade had a very interesting day.

"Are you sure that you want to give up the chance to get rid of the Kyuubi that lives inside of you? This offer will be given to you only once."

"-Sigh- I'm positive that I want to give up this chance."

"If that's what you want, then I can't ask about it. But what made you change your mind?"

"Uhm…I'd rather not say."

"Okay then, you are excused."

Based on the way the poor blonde was fidgeting around the room, Tsunade knew not to ask around. She busied herself to her papers once more. Naruto was slowly exiting the tower, many thoughts running through his mind. _I can't believe I passed up that chance. Stupid sneaky Fox. Always getting in my way…-Sigh- but at least I get something out of this. The Kyuubi better remember his promise._

**"_If you keep me, I will turn the table with Sasuke. Without me, you will never have a chance at being seme. Heh heh."_**

* * *

(1): My story…My little rules. P 

(2): Ohh the Kyuubi is so evil.

(3): Hehe. **C**alm & **C**ollected: **F**lushing & **F**rantic

Me: Grr…I gave up my valuable anime time for this…Geeze. You are so lucky that I love you guys! 'Cpecially Kyu-Chan! –Glomps-

**Kyu: Get off me! Hmph. Why was I even in the story?**

Me: Duh. Cause I wrote it! 3

Sasuke barges in the door

Sasu: WHY THE HELL WASN'T I IN THE STORY?!

Me & **Kyu**: oo Wow…that is MAJOR OOCness.

Naru: Kukuku…you're just mad that it was all about ME!

**Kyu: WTF! Where did you come from?!**

Me: Psh. And you talk about OOCness.

Naru: Ok! Back to me! Sasukes jealoussss! Sasuke! Sasuke! Wahaha!

Sasu: twitch Lets go someplace where we can talk.

Naru: -Glup- Eh haha…NOOO! Kyu-Chan remember the bet!

**Kyu: Just for that "Kyu-Chan" thing, I don't feel like doing anything.**

Naru: NOOO!

Me: -Sweatdrop- Ok………0.o;

Push that pretty review button!! 3


End file.
